Sun-Dog's Rage
This is the second book in a series. Read Unsettled Hearts before this or you will be very confused, or have spoilers. If you want to check out the series page, it's Whispering World. You have been warned! '' ''Allegiances Wild Pack Alpha: Golden she-dog with a white underbelly and green eyes (also known as Bella) Beta: Brown-and-tan female dog with blue eyes (also known as Storm) Third Dog: White she-dog with green eyes (also known as Crystal) Hunt-Dogs: Ice - Silver she-dog with light blue eyes Tiny - Small brown she-dog with brown eyes John - Black male-dog with light brown eyes Patrol-Dogs: Mist - Black she-dog with brown splotches and blazing green eyes Death Pack Alpha: Brown male-dog with blazing green eyes (also known as Endless Flame) Beta: Yellow dog with blazing green eyes (also known as Blaze) Hunt-Dogs: Strike - Grayish-brown dog with dark brown spots Patrol-Dogs: Scratch - Golden dog with brown eyes Omega: Unknown Mountain Stream Pack Alpha: Black she-dog with gentle green eyes (also known as Night Flare) Beta: Golden male-dog with dark brown eyes (also known as Sun Flame) Hunt-Dogs: Mickey - Black-and-white Farm-Dog with green eyes Alfie - Brown male-dog with light brown eyes Dark Sky - Dark gray male-dog with dark green eyes Crystal River - White she-dog with light blue eyes Patrol-Dogs: Cloudy Day - Light gray, almost white she-dog with light blue eyes Unknown Prologue '' A black she-dog padded back to her camp with three new dogs. One was a black-and-white Farm Dog, one brown, and one dark gray. The Farm Dog said, “I’m glad to be in your Pack, Night Flare.” Night Flare knew this was hard on him because he had been mates with someone from his old Pack. “I know it’s hard though, Mickey. You might see Storm next on the other side of the battle.” Mickey glanced at his paws. “Or my pup,” he muttered. Night Flare nuzzled him. The dark gray one looked at Night Flare. “I’ve always wanted to be with you, sister,” he whispered. “Aww, Dark Sky,” she huffed. Dark Sky had been separated from her for a while. First, their Mother-Dog had died. They had been taken to the Wild Pack, but Night Flare had decided to go and lead the Death Pack, as that was her Mother-Dog’s original Pack. When she had learned how cruel the old Alpha was, she had rejoined the Wild Pack, and now… the Mountain Stream Pack. The brown dog dipped his head at Night Flare. “Thank you for letting us stay with you,” he whispered. “It’s nothing, Alfie – really.” Night Flare looked back at the Wild Pack. They were just dots now. She smiled warmly and padded to her camp. ''Chapter One Storm looked to the left side of the camp. There, laid a white she-dog. She was basking in the cloudy day, though rain droplets got on her fur. She didn’t seem to mind. She got up, and walked over to Storm and a golden she-dog with a white underbelly. “Beta, Alpha, I only caught a squirrel because of this rain,” she apologized. “It’s okay,” said Storm. “To make up for it, I’m going to go on a border patrol,” announced Crystal. “I think I smell fox. I’ll join you,” growled Storm. As Crystal had spoken, a waft of fox-like scent had attacked Storm’s nose. “Me too. I’m coming,” said Bella firmly. They padded to the source, and saw a burrow. It was at the Marigold Tree – near the end of their territory. Bella poked her muzzle down the hole, and stuck it out with a yelp. Foxes came scrambling out. “Attack!” howled Bella. As soon as she said that, Storm leaped onto a fox. She tussled it to the ground, and ripped at its belly. Blood spattered the area, and the fox scrambled weakly out of her grip. A bigger fox had latched onto Bella, and a white she-dog with light blue eyes was trying to get it off. Storm knocked the fox off, and pinned it down. The fox bit at her neck, but Storm bit its muzzle shut. She threw the fox aside, leaving it limp on the ground. Soon, all the foxes scrambled away. “Bella? Crystal? Ice?” Storm whined. She spotted Bella lying on the ground. “BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY?” cried Storm. Bella didn’t answer. Storm heaved Bella onto her back, and with the help of Crystal, carried her to camp. “To the medicine den,” howled Mist. All three dogs padded to the medicine den, where they gently dropped Bella. “Are you okay?” Storm whispered. Crystal had been putting cobwebs on Bella’s wounds. “I think this will be my last time with the Wild Pack,” rasped Bella. “You can’t die!” Storm howled. The white she-dog with blue eyes started to howl. “Ice, she won’t die,” gasped Storm. Bella closed her eyes, but Storm nudged her. Bella’s eyes opened. “Don’t fall asleep! DON’T FALL ASLEEP!” Storm told her firmly. “You’ll die, Bella! We’ve had so much loss in this Pack,” continued Storm. “My time is up,” gasped Bella. She closed her eyes, to Storm’s horror. Her breathing got ragged, then slowed to a stop. Storm’s eyes watered. “NO!” she howled. Ice, Mist, and Crystal all started to whine, trying to will her back. A white spirit drifted out of the body, and looked back at them. It blinked, and leaped to the sky. Everyone started to howl, their howls binding them together as a Pack. Storm covered Bella’s broken, limp, body in rosemary and other flowers, preparing her for vigil. As the dusk light appeared, Storm dragged Bella to the center of the camp. The light drizzle coated her fur in soft wetness. “Bella,” Storm started, “You were a great Alpha, and I don’t know where I’d be without you. You solved all of our problems, and I don’t think I could ever be as good as you.” Crystal said next, “You were the best Alpha any dog could ask for. I don’t know where this Pack would be without you.” Ice whispered, “You were the best dog.” Mist, who seemed to be at a loss for words, said nothing. Storm stayed crouched by Bella’s body all night, along with everyone else. As the milky dawn light started to come, Storm leaped onto the Alpha Boulder. Crystal leaped onto the Beta Ledge. Storm announced, “As the dawn light comes, I am the new Alpha. Crystal is the Beta. You must treat us with respect.” She leaped down from the Alpha Boulder. Storm called for a feast, and the dogs stood in line. Storm bent down to take a plump rabbit. Mist ran over and barked. “What’s your problem?” Storm growled. A voice in her head, which sounded like Bella’s growled, “Easy.” Why? '' The voice did not answer, but Storm growled, “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?” Mist still did not answer. She scampered away, but as Crystal took her piece, she darted in to grab it. “NO!” screamed Storm. “EASY.” The voice repeated, more firmly this time. Storm whined, succumbing to it. The rest of the dogs chose their prey without any problem. Mist walked over to the exit of the camp. “Where are you going?” Storm demanded. Mist growled, “Until I become Beta, I am going to wander around this place. Talk to Lone Dogs.” Storm stumbled back, shocked. “But if you go there, you’re technically not part of the Pack! You’ll never become Beta! Just wait, until Crystal becomes Alpha. Then she can choose you as Third Dog, and just…” Mist huffed, “Then I’ll just create my own Pack.” Storm started to snort with laughter. “YOU? Creating and leading a Pack! You wouldn’t survive a day! You’re barely more than a pup!” Mist growled, and stormed off. Later that day, Mist darted into their camp. She took a piece of prey. Storm heard Crystal and Mist fighting and darted into the fray. “Don’t hurt her much,” advised the voice. Storm gave her a bite, and growled, “What are you doing here?” Mist didn’t reply, just tried to take the prey. Storm bit into her ear, and a part of it came off. “Show that to your Pack,” sneered Storm. “I don’t have one. I’m a Lone Dog now,” laughed Mist. She scampered off, and Storm went into her den. “Oh, Bella, I don’t know what to do,” she muttered. A voice from behind her said, “I’ll advise you.” She turned around, and saw a spirit. It was almost transparent. “Why are you here?” whispered Storm. “The Sky-Dogs have allowed me to help you.” They talked. “What should I do with such a bad dog?” Storm asked. “She will figure it out herself.” 'Chapter Two' Crystal ducked into the Alpha and Beta den. Storm was there, and she turned her head to Crystal. “You look a little… plump,” commented Storm. Crystal sighed. “That is because I have something to tell you.” Storm’s ears perked up. What would Crystal hide from her? “I’m expecting John’s pups,” she explained. “JOHN?” Crystal explained, “John and I have been mates for a while now. I haven’t broken the news to him yet, though.” Storm glanced at Crystal’s belly. “It looks like they’re due any day now.” Crystal nodded. “Congrats!” Storm said. A whisper in her mind, sounding like Bella, said, “Tell Crystal I saw congratulations.” As Crystal walked out, Storm padded after her. “And…. Bella says congratulations.” Crystal smiled. She turned around, and padded to the nursery. That night, Storm settled down, excited. The next morning came, and Storm was awoken to a loud howl. She leaped to her paws, and raced out of her den. Crystal was in the medicine den, with Mist and Ice right by her. Tiny was hovering outside. “What’s going on?” Storm asked. “Crystal’s givin’ birth,” Tiny explained. Storm rushed in. “Here’s a stick! And raspberry leaves!” Crystal looked confused at the ‘raspberry leaves’ part. “They help with the pain,” Storm said. Crystal’s belly rippled in spasms. Her eyes looked pained, and suddenly, her pup plopped out. It was white with teal eyes. “What will you name it?” whispered Storm. Dogs were crowding around to see the pup. “Dusty,” announced Crystal. “I have to use the dirtplace,” excused Storm. She made her dirt and rushed back. Crystal was sitting inside camp, looking worried. “Did something happen?” asked Storm. She sat down. Crystal glanced at her. “Dusty is away with Mist.” Storm nodded. “Why did you send her away with Mist? She’s not the most trustworthy dog in the world,” murmured Storm. “Well, would Ice be a better choice? She’d encourage her to run away.” Storm laid down, and she was quick to change the subject. “Well, we better enjoy this nice sun well we have it.” Crystal copied her, and Storm warmed her belly. It felt good, like warmth slowly trickling through her fur. Mist burst into camp with Dusty, who ran… right into Storm. “Dusty,” Storm huffed with laughter. “Sorry…” Dusty squeaked. Storm closed her eyes, huffing with laughter. Crystal did the same. Suddenly, a howl of plain replaced laughter. Storm opened her eyes. She saw Crystal, her belly rolling with more spasms. “Crystal!” She gave her a stick, and Crystal bit down hard. Splinters scattered the ground, but the pup rolled out. It was black, with white paws and a white muzzle. It had shining green eyes. “It’s a sign,” Storm whispered, “This will be a good newleaf.” Crystal nodded. “That pup is definitely part of the Moon family! It looks like Shadow, with your white muzzle and paws.” Crystal looked up at the darkening sky. “I will name her… Squeal.” 'Chapter Three' Two days passed, and Crystal gave birth to another pup, Whimper. Whimper was small, but she scurried around with all her littermates. “Squeak, Dusty, Whimper, it’s bedtime,” called Crystal. “But we’re not ready to go to bed!” complained Squeak. “But it’s bedtime,” Crystal growled. The pups grunted and scampered into the nursery, where Crystal followed to tell them stories. When she finished, they complained, “but Mother… can’t you sleep with us tonight?” Storm watched as they whimpered. Those pups were so helpless. “I can’t, but Tiny can,” Crystal comforted. Tiny trotted into the nursery. “I’ll keep them out of trouble.” Crystal nodded and padded to Storm. “Make sure they don’t run away!” she also called. She and Storm settled into their den. “Those pups must be tiring,” Storm said. “Yep,” yawned Crystal. Storm closed her eyes, and heard Crystal’s soft snores start. She drifted into sleep. “Mommy! Tiny is being mean!” cried a soft voice. Dusty stood at the entrance to the den, her muscular body planted firmly outside. “What did she do?” asked Storm. Crystal had woken up, but she still looked sleepy. Dusty whimpered, “Squeak was trying to run away, but she brought her back!” Storm huffed in laughter. “That’s not mean – that’s saving her life!” Dusty looked taken aback. As soon as the pups left, Storm went back to sleep. She was soon awoken as the milky dawn light appeared. She padded outside quietly, making sure Crystal didn’t wake up. The pups were yipping. “Did you get any sleep last night?” Storm demanded. “Yes!” they all barked in unison. Tiny looked tired. “I’m going to sleep,” she muttered. “Now, don’t wake up your Mother-Dog,” Storm coaxed. As soon as she said that, Squeak ran out of the den, and right to Crystal. “Mama! Ma,” she yapped. Storm cut her off by grabbing her by the scruff. “She’s tired. DON’T WAKE HER UP,” Storm repeated firmly. Squeak whimpered, hurrying back to Dusty and Whimper. Later, Storm was relaxing in her den with Crystal. “I can see how those pups are a pawful,” laughed Storm. “They sure are!” agreed Crystal. They both laughed, and Tiny said, “I’m taking them both out to play.” Storm and Crystal nodded, and kept talking. When the pups came back, Crystal went to take care of them. When she walked back into the den, she closed her eyes and cooed, “Dusty is being good, so I’m taking her out to play.” Storm nodded. As Storm padded out, she heard Squeak whining, “Can I come?” She was whimpering at Crystal. “Oh… Come on,” sighed Crystal. Storm was left alone with Ice. Dusty, Tiny, and Crystal suddenly came running back. “Squeak ran away!” Crystal howled. They all looked hysterical. Dusty’s fur was matted, and Crystal was crying in fear. Tiny looked worried. “Ok… I can smell her. She’s heading to the Deathlands!” realized Storm. The dogs’ eyes went wide. “Tiny, Ice, you go look for her,” commanded Storm. The two nodded, and ran off. “I’ll show you where she went,” added Dusty, springing into their group. A few moments later, they returned with Squeak. “Squeak! You are going to be punished,” growled Storm. She turned to Crystal. “This is your pup. What do you think would be a suitable punishment?” asked Storm. “Cleaning out the dens for a day,” answered Crystal. “Ok,” Storm agreed. Squeak nodded and ran off to do her chores. She reported back to Storm a while later, “I have filled the dens with nice, warm sand.” Storm was surprised. “You fill them with moss!” she sighed in exasperation. Squeak stormed off. “Done,” she huffed later. “Go to the nursery.” Later that day, she tried to sneak out again. “You are confined to the nursery for a moon!” growled Crystal. “And after that, confined to camp for another moon,” growled Storm, “and your mother and I also need to talk with you.” Squeak wagged her tail. She followed them to their den. “Finally! I’m part of something important!” Squeak howled. “This is the bad important, not the good important,” Storm pointed out. “Is it going to be fun?” “It’s going to be the opposite of fun.” Squeak frowned. Storm started, “You should not be running away. You’re just like Ice. True, good Pack-Dogs do NOT run away like that.” Squeak turned and walked away, but Storm blocked her. “That’s disrespectful,” she growled. Squeak tried to walk the other way, but Storm blocked that too. “This chat is over,” she growled. Dusty trotted over to her. “Mrs. Alpha?” she asked innocently. “Yes?” Storm answered softly. “Will I still be able to play with Squeak?” “Yes, as long as it’s in the nursery,” Storm answered. Dusty took off with a happy yip. The next day came. Storm was padding off to the Mountain Stream Pack, well, running. She saw two dogs, Mickey and Jewel, from that Pack. “I need you,” Storm told them. “What do you need?” asked Jewel. “Dogs in my Pack are being pupish,” growled Storm, “And I can’t stop them.” Mickey and Jewel nodded. “Follow me,” Storm said. The dogs trudged through the field, and then sand, leading to the Wild Pack camp. She looked at the dogs. “I’ve come back with reinforcements,” she growled. All of a sudden, Jewel gasped, “They’re here!” “Who?” asked Storm, confused. “Luna Moon and Lion! We’re doing a raid on the newer Pack, the Alpha River Pack.” “I’ll help,” Storm offered, a little embarrassed that she had been interrupted. She raced after Jewel and Mickey to the two dogs. As they rushed towards the Pack camp, Storm leaped onto a dog. She slammed it into a tree and bit its neck. Luna Moon was heading for the Alpha den. Storm was soon distracted by another dog racing towards her. She clawed its belly. She soon heard a yelp from the Alpha den. “What happened?” she asked Luna Moon. Then, she realized it was the Alpha who had yelped. The light had died from his eyes, and there was blood gushing from a belly wound. “Good job,” Storm murmured. “Now, we will do what you need,” said Luna Moon. Storm explained again, and led them to the Pack. Tiny, Ice, and Crystal glanced up at her. Whimper, Dusty, and Squeak followed their gazes. “It’s time to act like real dogs,” growled Storm. “Stop burying your paws in the sand, like improper PUPS, or we will harm you,” Storm announced. Everyone exchanged glances. “Now, if you’re ready to behave like good Pack dogs, stand behind me.” Whimper scampered behind her, and Crystal and Ice quickly followed. Squeak and Tiny hesitantly padded behind her. “Is that done?” asked Storm. Every dog nodded. Tiny gazed longingly at the spot they had been in. “It looks like this one needs to learn the hard way,” Lion growled. Tiny backed away, whining. “You can leave,” Storm said politely, dipping her head to the dogs of the other Pack. They nodded and padded away. “Now, Crystal, I need you to go on a hunting patrol with Tiny.” They walked away together. Storm turned to Ice. “I need you to take the pups out to play. Make sure they aren’t doing this sand thing.” Ice beckoned them out, and they followed happily. As soon as the hunting patrol came back with two plump squirrels, Storm went with Crystal to check on the pups. To Storm’s disappointment, they were digging in the sand. “Hopefully we find a bone,” said Squeak. Storm glared at them, and they suddenly cowered. “Real dogs don’t dig for bones,” snarled Storm. Crystal nodded in agreement. “Why don’t you play-fight instead?” Storm suggested. Whimper leaped on top of Squeak, and Dusty joined in. Squeak was reluctant. “Are you going to let Whimper beat you, Squeak?” encouraged Storm. Squeak shook her head, and finally tried to fight back. “It’s bedtime,” Crystal said. The pups whimpered, but followed her. Crystal and Storm each gave them bedtime licks. Storm padded into her den, and fell asleep. She was awoken by voices. “Let’s go out and explore…” she couldn’t hear the rest. She stood on her paws, careful not to wake Crystal, but she was already awake. “I’m going to make sure they don’t run off,” growled Crystal. Storm heard Crystal scold them. “Tiny, watch over them,” Storm ordered. Tiny nodded and went over to them. Storm fell asleep, but to her dismay, was woken up again. “They want to go out and explore,” snarled Tiny. “Well, at least they’re behaving like proper dogs,” Storm said. “But it’s mostly Squeak. She wants to go out and dig for bones.” Storm sighed and rolled her eyes. As the milky morning light came, Luna Moon and Lion came to visit. They exchanged news about their Packs. Squeak asked, “Are there other pups here?” Storm shook her head. “There are no pups here.” “I have a question,” she added to Luna Moon. “Okay,” said Luna Moon. “How do I get Squeak to stop this obsession with digging for bones?” “Just keep her distracted. Play moss ball with her.” 'Chapter Four''' A week had passed, and a new recruit had come. Her name was Blue. She also had a pup with her, that she claimed she had found. “What’s your name?” she asked it softly. “Golden,” it whimpered. Storm walked up to her. “Do you want a nest, Golden?” she asked. “A nest?” Golden looked confused. “A nest is where you sleep on comfy moss, and soft leaves.” “I’ve slept in holes,” Golden apologized. Poor thing, Storm thought. “I’ll prepare one for you, if you like,” Storm offered. Golden nodded. “That would be nice.” Golden had gone off with Blue. Storm prepared her nest. By the time Golden came back, it was done. “It’s so comfy!” Golden exclaimed. “Well, it’s a nest.” The night came, and everybody slept peacefully. Category:Hollytuft Category:Whispering World